Façade
by Clydell Humphries
Summary: It only took the quick thrust of the knife for the mask to fall, as there were some things Calisto never wanted to do. AAI spoilers.


Easy. The whole affair had been far too easy to get into.

Walking into the lobby under the pretence of being worried was simple enough. Emotions weren't difficult to convey for her, regardless of whether she felt them or not. Calisto knew exactly what she'd have to do to get them to believe her; it would take the slightest downturn of her lips, the smallest sinking of her brows, the little things to make it seem genuine. They were just as important as the larger things, and all too easy; the mask that adorned her face, etched permanently, could pull it off without a problem.

Getting Byrne to give her the Yatagarasu's Key hadn't been hard either. Despite the usual courtroom attitudes shown towards one another during those times, they were partners. He knew she wouldn't come to see him unless it was urgent. There was only Mack Rell to witness whatever small exchange would occur between them; barely a risk in getting what she wanted.

Her fingers trembled slightly. Back turned to the other two occupants in the room, she fumbled until she finally heard a soft click as the handle of the key swung outwards to reveal the knife. She paused, chest heaving more than she liked.

She could feel the mask slipping.

"Miss Yew?" Byrne asked from behind her, hiding any concern he may have had under a professional tone. "Is everything alright?" Part of her wanted to feel his hand on her shoulder, for him to call her Calisto, but it wouldn't happen, not now. Even if did, it would still end in a façade.

Because she wasn't Calisto.

There was a plastic bag next to her. Gritting her teeth, she slipped it over the handle before turning to face the prosecutor. He barely had time to try and evade it. In one swift moment, she darted forward, plunging the knife into his chest.

She wanted to be oblivious to everything about the situation, but the sounds of both pain and surprise that fell from his lips were impossible to ignore. Her eyes were drawn to his own that were falling dull as he crumpled to the ground, a shuddered gasp following.

Knowing not to waste time, her attention turned to Mack, who had stepped away wide-eyed. "What're you-?" he slurred, looking back and forth between her and Byrne in a trance.

"Shut up and don't ask questions," she ordered. "I'll explain after, but now just put that tape in the VCR and turn up the volume of the television as loud as it will go. Quickly."

It took him a moment to respond, but when he did his features had turned into a sick smile, the smile of somebody who loved what was happening. The look of a child who knew he was doing something wrong, but couldn't have cared less about it because it was enjoyable. "Y'know, you could've just gotten me'd do it," he told her while crossing the room. "Already killed a man for ya once, could've done it again no problems."

Calisto could feel the excitement radiating off of him, and it took everything she had not to approach him, to throttle him, to snap his neck, to do _something_. Her eyes ran over the room, but pointedly avoided where the body of Byrne lay.

She rested the knife on the table, slipping off the plastic bag and picking up a few others. The floor was soon decorated with them, the blood-covered one standing out enormously. That would keep whoever was put in charge of the case - Badd, probably - entertained. Picking up another, she rummaged through Byrne's belongings until she found the gun Mack had used to kill Deid Mann. Slipping the bag over it, she stashed it inside her trench coat.

Approaching the open window, she found herself gripped the edge, gulping down the fresh air and finding that it did nothing to help the small tremors that had been hitting her. Closing her eyes, she tried to adjust the mask, to tighten it so it wouldn't fall any farther. Sliding the window shut, she at last turned towards Mack, who had done as he was told and was standing smugly by the television.

Not wanting to drag it out any longer, her hand delved into the inside of her trench coat, gripping the gun she knew had been Mack's. She pulled it out, pointing it at the sad excuse for a man who immediately froze, anger and confusion showing on his features. For the first time in minutes, Calisto stopped shaking.

It only took the pull of a trigger. Killed with his own weapon; she could have laughed at the irony, had it been any other time.

She hauled his body to the other side of the room, letting him fall face down to cover a few plastic bags.

Turning to look across the room, Calisto finally examined Byrne properly. He had fallen on his back, hair a slight mess and arms at his sides as he struggled to breathe, barely noticeable noises coming from his mouth. Her stomach seemed to curl; he was still alive, but barely. There was no hope for him.

As though she was in a daze, she walked towards him, kneeling down and positioning herself away from the trickle of blood escaping his chest. Arms circling him, she pulled him closer towards her, until his head rested on her lap.

His eyes opened after the movement, but looked forward lifelessly. "C-Cal... C-Calist..." he managed to stammer before convulsing, throwing himself forward in pain. His hand shakily rose to cup his wound lightly, and he seemed to pale further.

She couldn't tell if he could see her. Calisto's fingers gently pushed him back down, cradling his face. He wasn't supposed to be alive; she'd planned for him to have a quick, painless death. Her aim had faulted. From the looks of it, she'd punctured one of his lungs. Gently hushing him, her arms tightened around the figure, hand trailing down his clammy cheek. "It'll be over soon, Byrne," she assured him, fingers touching his hair lightly.

Byrne caught the meaning of her words, though he'd already known, and his eyes darted around him in a fruitless search. His body shook, breathing turning into spluttering. "K-Kay..." he choked during a violent fit. He again tried to sit up, but soon fell back down with a wince of pain. "No... c-can't leave her, C-Calisto. She's only ten... I p-promised..."

"She'll be fine. Tyrell wouldn't let a thing happen to her." That much was the truth. There were few things that could soften Badd's heart, but Kay was definitely among them. The girl would be safe under his watchful eye.

Drawing another shuddering breath, Byrne finally looked up, and Calisto knew he could see her. "Why?" he uttered. "The Y-Yatagarasu was so close, Calisto... we would have taken them down... the bastards that got Cece. We were a-almost there..."

She felt him sink lower into her hold, his strength at an end. It wouldn't be much longer. Pressing her lips to his cheek, she inhaled sharply. "I know, Byrne. That was the problem."

There wasn't a reply.

The mask fell to the floor, shattering.

* * *

It took her longer than she'd ever admit to pull herself off the ground, to slowly trail down Byrne's coat to remove any evidence she might have left behind. Badd was usually responsible for such things after heists, but he'd taught both her and Byrne a few tricks to minimise the amount, to make it easier for him during the investigation. Holding his arms, she moved Byrne considerably more carefully than Mack, placing his body atop the man's.

As she slid the weapons into both their grasps, she felt an overwhelming urge to throw up.

She slid the window open again, beginning to play the security tape. Opening her makeup compacter, she carefully applied a copious amount to her face, hiding the streaks behind pure perfection. Carefully, the mask was placed back on, in one piece and flawless as it needed to be.

Because Calisto Yew never cried.

* * *

**A/N: What can I say? I've been thinking about the Yatagarasu a lot lately, and firmly believe that Calisto would have formed a strong relationship with Byrne and Tyrell against her own will. I don't know, maybe it makes her completely out of character, but it's just my thoughts. I wondered how she went about killing Byrne.**

**Before anybody points it out, I am aware that there is a contradiction of canon in this story. Byrne died instantaneously in the game. There was literally no way I could have handled this one-shot in a similar manner if I'd have done that though. I hope you can excuse that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
